My waiit
by 2ollux'2 2crewed-up blackrom
Summary: EriSol oneshot. I will POSSIBLY continue it. rated T cuz thats how I rate everything


"Ampora!" Sollux's voice came out as a squeak, high and needy, almost desperate-seeming. The seadweller took a glance at the pathetic looking lowblood before continuing to walk away. Without much of a choice, the Captor ran after his superior, in an attempt to stop him. The shorter troll grabbed his scarf, causing Eridan to gag. He turned around.  
"Sol! What the fuck?! Are you trying to ki-..uh, Sol...what's wrong?"  
The gold blooded troll had tears running down his face.  
"You never listen, ED..." He mumbled, his lisp showing through.  
"I-I wanna tell you stuff but you ignore me and I never get to say..."  
Eridan crossed his arms, a look of confusion and a bit of impatience on his face. "Well now is your chance, Sol. Say what you must."  
Sollux stared at him for a long time before studdering with a sob. "Y-y-you wouldn't care w-what I have to say anyways, huh?"  
Eridan looked indifferent as he glared. "Do you wanna get whatever it fuckin' is off your back or what? I'm waitin' and we are burnin daylight here. What is it? Just tell me so I can fuckin' go home."  
A pained look spread on the bipolar's face. "You don't care!" He yelled. "I wanted to say I love you and you don't care!"  
He turned and ran in the direction he came from.

Eridan stood in shock and confusion of what had just happened. "Sol...wait!" He sputtered desperately, reaching his hand out. Sollux turned around and glared at the violet troll, tears still threatening to fall, he wiped them away quickly, trembling.  
"What? W-what could you possibly want from me n-now?"  
Eridan gave him a slightly saddened expression. "Oh, Sol..." He walked closer, wrapping his arms around the shorter troll. "I've put you through too much..."  
Without hesitating, Sollux hugged Eridan tightly, bawling. Eridan noticed this immediately. "Ssssh, sweetie, there's no need to cry..."

A thick dark blush cascaded over Sollux's already yellow-tinted face at the pet name, he nuzzled into Eridan's chest to hide it. "I-I'm not sweet...I'm an asshole and you of all people should know that, ED..." He whispered.  
"Speak up sweetie I can't hear you." Eridan teased.  
"ED stoooooopp..." Sollux murmured under his lisp.  
Eridan hugged him tightly, rubbling circles on his back. "You are so precious." He purred, using his free hand to brush through the lowblood's messy hair.  
"You didn't think so until just a moment ago..." Sollux hissed. "You really are just an asshole."  
Eridan flinched at the psionic troll's response and stayed quiet, just holding him tightly and prospectively, like somethin was going to attack Sollux.  
"It's not fair, Eridan. I love you, I really do and I can't stop. I would if I could but I'm just attracted to you..."

"Shhh, Sol it's okay...I love you too." Eridan whispered in Sollux's ear.  
"You're just saying that because you know it's what I want to hear." Sollux mumbled in reply.  
"I wouldn't know that if I didn't love you." Eridan smiled, pulling away from Sollux to look at his face. "You're beautiful."  
Sollux's blush somehow deepened even darker "W-WHAT?! NO NO I'M NOT! W-WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?! WHO PAID YOU TO SAY THAT?!"  
Eridan kissed his forehead, then attempting to calm down the worked up other. "Sol, I mean it. You are the prettiest boy I've ever laid eyes on." He pulled Sollux close again, rocking back and forth. "I'm so glad to know you Sol you are wonderful and I feel meaningless without you."  
Eridan leaned down and kissed Sollux, and he kissed back nervously and needingly.  
"I love you, Sol..." Eridan whispered into the kiss.

Sollux woke up from his dream, rubbing his temples. "Oh, god..." He mumbled. "That will never happen..." The goldblood opened his husktop to several unread messages from a certain Eridan Ampora on pestertroll. Probably looking for a fight, Sollux guessed. He opened log, not expecting anything of interest or importance.

CA: hey sol  
CA: you uh probably wwont evven open this file or read anythin  
CA: but i thought you should probably knoww that uh  
CA: i lovve you an really wwish for you to return my feelins  
CA: not that i expect you to or anythin  
CA: okay bye

Sollux reread the messages several times, and knowing the seadweller was offline, responded anyways.

TA: ii love you two, ED  
TA: ii alway2 have  
TA: ii wa2 waiitiing  
TA: my waiit ii2 fiinally over


End file.
